Secrets, Secrets are No Fun
by DrarryLover28
Summary: Harry has been gone on assignment for far too long and Draco is left back home in England. Things go amiss and suddenly, no one knows exactly where Harry is or what he is doing. Who is behind the conspiracy? Rated M because I'm paranoid. Mentions of torture and injury. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the BRILLIANT J.K. Rowling. I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement. I am not making any money off of this story, and this is purely recreational.**

**A/N****:** This is a WIP, and has decided to plant multiple plot bunnies that have been distracting me from my other WIP "Broken Souls and Shattered Spirits." I haven't abandoned the other story, but have not been able to write much on it because of this one. I hope that you enjoy this!

* * *

He had been gone on a mission in Argentina for nearly four months. When he left, he figured it would be a quick trip. "Three weeks, tops," he'd said. However, when they got there, they found that the situation was vastly different from what they had anticipated. He'd been able to fire call me that night explaining what had happened and that he'd be stuck in Argentina for a few months instead of a few weeks.

I missed his eyes, reassuring on the occasions when my depression would become unbearable. I missed his warm body in our now too cold bed. Most of my nights were now spent in the sitting room in front of the fire, trying to stay warm in his absence. I missed his laugh, so carefree and genuine. I missed his scent of cinnamon and vanilla. I missed him. Everything that he stood for and cared about. I wanted him home.

I had received a ministry letter a few days ago. It stated that Harry had been involved in an ambush and was taken hostage. As far as they knew, he was still alive, but they couldn't be 100 percent certain. I wasn't sure what to think until tonight. I received another ministry letter saying that Harry had been rescued, but had been beaten badly. Harry was currently in an undisclosed hospital in an undisclosed location in Argentina. I had reread those words nearly fifty times already—forty-five minutes after receiving the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
As stated in our previous letter, Mr. Harry Potter was ambushed and taken hostage. We have removed Mr. Potter from the hostage situation and now have him back with ministry officials. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter has sustained several serious injuries, including a brain injury. He is being taken care of in a wonderful hospital in Argentina, so please do not worry. As more news becomes available of his condition, we will owl you as soon as possible. Please be patient.  
Sincerely,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister of Magic_

All I could think about were his beautiful emerald green eyes staring into my ice blue ones, searching for something I could never figure out. All I wanted was to be back in his arms and to have him back in mine. I wasn't complete without him; my best friend and my boyfriend. I owled Minister Shacklebolt back asking if I could see him, if only through the floo. I wanted to see him. I **_needed_** to see him.

I'd been waiting for a few hours. Just sitting and waiting…waiting…waiting…

I finally heard an owl pecking on the window of the kitchen. It was a ministry owl.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
I understand your concern for Mr. Potter, but we cannot risk bringing you into an unstable situation. I know it is difficult to be so far away from your boyfriend with no contact, and I apologize for that. As soon as the situation is stable, we will either bring you to see Mr. Potter or bring him home. As for any news on Mr. Potter's condition, it seems that most of the physical injuries to his body are relatively minor and will heal quickly. Unfortunately, we have yet to discern the severity of the brain damage he may have sustained. I know this isn't much of an update, but all we can do right now is wait for Mr. Potter to wake up. Please be patient.  
Sincerely,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister of Magic_

**A/N: **I do hope that you have enjoyed reading this. I do have several other chapters already written and will update this story every week with the next chapter, so alert the story if you wish to continue reading. I really appreciate any feedback you wish to give and will gracefully accept any and all criticism. I can't fix mistakes if I am not aware of them. :) Again, thank you for reading and have a FANTASTIC day!**  
**~ DrarryLover28


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They all belong to the marvelous J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. I am not making any money from this story.****  
**

**A/N:** This chapter goes back to the beginning of the mission and is in letters that Harry sent to Draco from Argentina. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! If there are any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise, please let me know in a review or PM. Without further ado, here is the second chapter of Secret, Secrets are No Fun. Enjoy!

* * *

_My dearest Draco,  
I know you won't get these until I am back home with you or dead. However, I need to write to you regardless if you read them or not. I miss you greatly and wish we were together. I apologize that this mission has taken an unexpected turn. I know I promised that I would only be gone for a few weeks this time, but it has instead become a few months. Argentina is beautiful! I really think you'd love it. The sky is the same color of your eyes and Hermione thinks the trees match mine. She says it's Mother Nature's version of us, but I'm not so sure. I really wish I could hear your voice or see your face. I really just want to see you again. Hug you again. Kiss you again. The beds here are cold and lumpy and uncomfortable. I miss our bed. I miss you. I can hear you laughing at my sentimentality and repetition. Ron has been calling me for a few minutes now. I need to go. I love you so much, Dray.  
See you soon,  
Harry_

* * *

_My dearest Draco,  
I miss you so much. I've been stuck in the same building for a week and a half. I've not even really started the mission and I'm already sick of being here. Argentina's beauty is starting to wear off. I keep the pictures of you that Kingsley sent me. I'm curious how you knew that I wanted to see your face. Regardless, I want to thank you. I really appreciate it. Kingsley said you're handling the extended mission well. I know it's not easy for you. I know that the lack of communication is probably killing you. On most of my missions, I can at least fire call you or send messages through the ministry. The mission is barely progressing. I really wish I could be back with you while we finish the preliminary investigation. I wish they'd send me back home until they really needed me. You know how much I hate being stuck behind a desk. Kingsley said that he's going to send us weekly reports on our loved ones. I guess that's something to look forward to. I really wish you'd send new pictures—not that I don't love the ones I have, but I really want to see more recent pictures of you. The ones you sent are beautiful, but are from five years ago when we first started dating. You've changed since then, as have I. Once again, Ron is trying to find me, so this is where I sign off for today. I love you so much, Dray.  
See you soon,  
Harry_

* * *

_My dearest Draco,  
I got your pictures. Once again, I'm not sure how you knew I wanted them. I guess we're more connected than I realized. Thank you for them. They're beautiful. It looks like you took Luna up on her offer of professional photos. They're wonderful. I hope you weren't too unsettled by her personality. I know she gets under your skin sometimes. It's been almost three weeks so far. Argentina's beauty is becoming common place now. Kingsley says that you're considering getting a dog. I know it's random, but I think it's a good idea. I think you need someone there to keep you company while I'm gone on missions. A dog would be good for you. It could help you during your dark days of depression too. I'm really sorry that I'm not there to help right now. I know that me being gone exacerbates your imagination. I'm really hoping this miraculously concludes quickly, and I get to come home soon. I wonder how you're doing every day. I hate being away from you because there are things that go through your head that are only seen through your eyes. I miss them. I know I compared your eyes to the sky here, but it's not even close. Your eyes are way more stunning than anything here. Your eyes are a color of their very own. Merlin, I miss you Dray. I think about you all the time. I love you so much.  
See you soon,  
Harry_

* * *

_My dearest Draco,  
I miss you and think about you every day. Kingsley said you had a minor depressive collapse last week. I am so sorry I wasn't there. I know that they're only going to get worse the longer I'm gone. The mission is continuously getting more complicated and creating more questions. I'm not sure how much longer it's going to take before we find our targets, but I really hope it doesn't take too much longer. I really miss you, Dray. It's been nearly five weeks since I've seen you. This marks the longest mission I've had since I started working for the ministry. I hate being away from you for this long. Something that makes it worse is that every day I see Ron and Hermione being the couple they are. They're completely unaware of how lucky they are that Ron chose to be an Auror and Hermione became a Healer. It's even luckier for them that Hermione is the primary Healer for international missions. They've been trying to keep me in high spirits, but some days all I want is to see your face and hear your voice. I apologize for cutting this short, but Hermione seems to be less interested in my current mental state than snogging her fiancé and it's starting to get gross. I love you so much, Dray.  
See you soon,  
Harry_

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. I will post the next chapter next week! Please leave a review letting me know you thoughts! I really do like to hear from my readers, and I respond to every review! Have a great day! :)  
~DrarryLover28


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever, own the rights to Harry Potter or the characters herein. They all belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this story. This is purely for sport.**

**Warnings: **This chapter does contain mentions of violence/abuse and injury. It is mild, but just in case any mention of violence and/or injury bugs you.

**A/N:** Yes, I do realize that it has been less than a week since I last updated, but I am really anxious for you all to read this story. Plus, I also received a review, and reviews are to be rewarded. I am also interested in learning where you all think this story should go. I have several other chapters already written, but I am open to alterations if I receive some ideas that I think fit in with what I've already written. I really do appreciate all of you who have read this and for the review from **Lizzie's last night**. I do respond to all reviewers and greatly appreciate any criticism or praise you wish to give. Anyway, this is getting long winded. So, without further ado, here is chapter 3 of Secrets, Secrets are No Fun! Enjoy!

* * *

Waiting for Minister Shacklebolt to come with news was agonizing. He came by every week to check in with me and see how I was doing. He always did that when Harry was on a mission. I was the only person that was visited personally by the minister unless it was due to a fatality. I never did understand it. I always chalked it up to Harry being protective and not wanting some first year probationary field agent getting confusing information. At the beginning of the mission, I thought that Harry was going to be able to write, but Minister Shacklebolt quickly curtailed that thought.

However, he did advise that I send pictures of myself to Harry. I never did understand that either, but for the first month or so, I sent him pictures. I even contacted Luna Lovegood, who'd started a photography business on the side after graduation, for professional photos to send. I could imagine the look on Harry's face when he received them. I wished that Harry would come home soon. Now, though, I guess it really doesn't matter.

Minister Shacklebolt came personally with more news almost two weeks ago on Harry's condition. It wasn't looking very good. Harry could barely remember anything. I remember that conversation like it was just a few hours ago…

"Draco."

"Minister Shacklebolt. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've told you, please call me Kingsley. And I come to give you updated news on Harry's current condition."

"Oh dear Merlin, is he dead? No! He can't be dead. Please tell me he isn't dead. He can't be dead…"

"Draco, calm down. Harry is alive. Okay? He's alive. However, he doesn't seem to remember a lot of things. It's still early, so he may recover most or all of his memory back. Unfortunately though, as of right now, Harry doesn't even remember Ron and Hermione. We've asked him questions about you as well, but all we get are blank stares from him or a shrug of the shoulders. I know this is tough, but I need you to stay as positive as possible. Maybe now would be the best opportunity to get a dog. It could be better for you than sitting alone in this flat. It's just an idea."

I could only nod. Harry had been injured badly. He didn't seem to remember anything. I couldn't talk to him, but I also wasn't allowed to sink into a depression. I should get a dog…a dog. Really? Now? Now seemed like a good time to get a dog? I wasn't sure, but what could it hurt?

So, I seriously considered getting a dog. I wanted an Alaskan husky. I'd always loved their beauty, strength, and agility. It was something I'd been considering since about three weeks into Harry's mission. We hadn't been apart this long since before we started dating. I had been planning something special for Harry when he came home, but I wasn't going to get the chance to put them into practice.

"Draco?" I recognized the voice, but it wasn't Minister Shacklebolt's like I had become accustomed.

"Hermione?" I spun around to see none other than Healer Hermione Granger standing in my living room. "Is everything okay? Please, come in and sit. What's going on? How is Harry? Is he okay?"

"Hello, Draco. Harry is fine, all things considered. He suffered several broken bones and lacerations. Some of which became infected because they were never healed properly. I'm here because I needed to talk to you about his amnesia. I have some good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Bad news…no! Good news…no! Bad news…no! Definitely good news. Yeah. Good news, please."

"Okay. Well, good news is Harry knows who you are. However, he knows you as his school rival instead of his boyfriend. I'm sorry. It seems that as of now, Harry doesn't remember anything from the past seven or so years."

"It's okay. At least he knows who I am. That's good, right?" Hermione nodded. "Okay, well, I've already changed his mind about our rivalry once. So, I should be able to do it again, right?"

"In theory. In practice, however, I'm not so sure. Draco, I know you want to be there for him, but I also don't want you to get hurt by this. It may be best to just abandon the relationship and find someone else."

"NO! Harry never gave up on me, and I'm not giving up on him. I will stay with him through everything; regardless of he thinks I'm his enemy or his boyfriend. Can I see him or is he still in Argentina?"

"Harry is currently still in Argentina. Kingsley is making arrangements to transport Harry back home. He will be able to finish his care in St. Mungo's. However, I'm not sure how long that will take. I just wanted to come by and warn you about his condition before Harry was transported here. As soon as I have more information, I will let you know. Okay?"

"Thank you, Hermione. I really do appreciate everything," I said, giving a weak smile.

"Stay strong. He'll be home soon," she said smiling back and getting up to leave.

I watched her walk out the front door and felt nothing but hollow emptiness. That was the day that I decided with one hundred percent certainty that I was going to get an Alaskan husky. She was beautiful and unique. I named her Lily after Harry's late mother. Lily was special because she had one light blue, almost silver eye and the other was a stunning emerald green. She went with me everywhere, and I truly believe that without her I would have spiraled into a dark place I'd never been before.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
As you know, Mr. Potter is being prepared for transport out of Argentina. However, due to the security of this case, I cannot disclose the location or name of the hospital. I can only tell you that it is not in England, but it is closer than Argentina. I understand your frustrations with this new piece of information, but please understand it was done entirely to protect Mr. Potter. As more news becomes available, we will inform you as much and as quickly as possible. Please be patient.  
Sincerely,  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister of Magic_

**A/N:** Again, thank you so much for reading. I really hope that you enjoyed it! If you see any mistakes, please let me know. I will fix them ASAP. Also, if you have any ideas, send me a PM or a review. The next update should be Thursday or Friday of this week. So, until then, thank you so much for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing! Have a magnificent day!  
~DrarryLover28


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Harry Potter or any other characters. They all belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this story. I'm writing this for fun.**_  
_

**A/N:** The next four chapters are going to be strictly letters between Harry and Draco. Note, that these letters are just being written, but not being sent because of the secrecy of the case. Steve is actually my sister's sock monkey, but for this story, Steve is Draco's sock monkey. He will appear again. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

_My dearest Draco,  
I miss you like crazy. Ron thinks that it might be affecting my focus, but I'm not convinced. I don't mean to upset or worry you, but we had a trial run yesterday and I accidentally fell out of formation and caught a small hex. It's nothing major. Hermione was able to heal it with ease and it looks like it never even happened. Merlin, I miss you, Draco. It's been nearly seven weeks since I left. I really wish you could read what I've written to you, but I know that this case isn't supposed to even exist. If someone caught wind that we were here, Kingsley would lose his job as well as the rest of us. I'm still not sure what it is exactly that we're supposed to be doing here, but I guess I'm not supposed to just yet. Ron and Hermione miss seeing you, just thought I'd let you know. I know you and Ron aren't exactly best mates, but I am glad that you have at least learned to coexist in each other's presence. Who'd have guessed that you two would have bonded over something as simple as Wizard Chess? I really wish that you'd send new pictures…or something that has your smell on it. It would make my bed a lot less lonely. I'm so sorry that I can't be there for you. Kingsley said that you're doing better, but you're still not back completely. I know that won't happen until we're in each other's arms again. I miss you so much! I really wish I could come home. I have to go, love. My supervisor is calling a group meeting for briefing. I love you so much, Dray.  
See you soon,  
Harry_

* * *

_My dearest Draco,  
Thank you for the pictures…and for Steve. He smells like you. I feel bad for taking him from you, though. I know how much easier he makes sleeping in an empty bed. I'm convinced that Kingsley is somehow gaining access to my letters and relaying the information back to you. I'm not sure how he's getting to my letters though. Maybe you should tell him, Kingsley…I guess we'll see if that actually works. My supervisor says that we are getting closer and closer to apprehending the suspect every day. I really hope that is the case, because if it isn't, then this mission is pointless and taking too damn long. I miss you more each day we're apart. We've been here for two months already, and I haven't been in the field once. All we do are drills that are pointless and stupid because of the experience of the Aurors on this case. We are all getting impatient with the progress, or lack thereof, on this case. The only ones who don't seem to mind are Ron and Hermione, but that's only because they aren't away from each other. I don't mean to complain, but I'm just a little frustrated because I don't see why we couldn't have been sent back home upon arrival. I miss you so much, Draco. It's not fair for you to be alone for this long. I hope that you aren't fighting against Molly's presence occasionally. I've asked her to check on you while I'm gone. I'm sorry I didn't warn you before I left, but I didn't think I would be gone so long. Ron is calling for me. We have another pointless drill to run. I love you so much, Dray.  
See you soon,  
Harry_

* * *

_My dearest Draco,  
Two and a half months into a three week mission and we have finally started officially preparing for field work! I know that probably means nothing to you, but it means that we can actually see an end to this mission. I miss you so much, but I know that I will be home with you soon! The ministry officials here are almost finished building the profile of the suspect. They are anticipating the first field agents to be in the field as soon as the end of the week. I really hope that is the case, but I'm also hoping that they only need the first set of agents. I'm part of the third, but with the amount of time this has taken to even find the guy, I'm probably going to be sent in anyway. I have to go help Ron and Hermione finish getting ready. I love you so much, Dray.  
See you soon,  
Harry_

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts! Any corrections that need to be made, also, please review or PM me! I love talking with my readers! Have a wonderful day!  
~DrarryLover28


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. They all belong to the fantastic J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this story. I am writing purely for fun.  
**

**A/N:** This chapter is in Draco's POV through letters written to Harry. This starts back at the beginning of the mission. Also, Severus never died because I needed someone who would accept Draco for a position without any reservations. Just go with it...anyway, thank you for reading. Please leave a review. I love hearing your feedback! I also want to thank **xSaffire55x** for the review of the last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Harry,_  
_I know you have only been gone for a few days, but I miss you so much! I really wish you were here with me, or I was there with you. I know that this is a top secret mission, but I really wish we were together. Minister Shacklebolt said he will come by every week to give me an update on you and the mission. He says that it looks like it's going to be longer than three weeks like you promised, but he isn't sure just how long. He says that you really want pictures. I gave him a few from when we were first dating. They are some of my favorites. I'm not sure if you'll ever get this letter unless something horrible happens to me, but I feel connected to you by writing this letter. I think I'll keep writing these until you get back and then show them to you when you get here. I miss you so much, and I don't know what to do without you here. Mother insists that I speak with Severus about taking a job in his apothecary just so I have something to do while you are gone. She is worried about me spiraling into a great depression again. It is really late right now, so I'm going to call it a night. I love you so much, Harry._  
_Please come home soon,_  
_Draco_

_Dear Harry,_  
_It has already been three weeks since you left on your mission. I talked with Severus and he said he would be more than happy to allow me to work in the lab for his apothecary. I think Mother talked to him before I did, but he also seemed genuinely concerned. Minister Shacklebolt says that you are handling the distance okay. I am going to be honest with you, Harry; I'm not doing so great. I slipped a little last week, although I'm pretty sure that Minister Shacklebolt has already alerted you of this small regression. I really asked him not to, because it was so minor, but, I promise you this, I have been talking with Healer Maccabee and Pansy. Pansy is the biggest help right now for me. She keeps me positive and smiling when all I want to do is cry. I miss you so much, Harry. It's driving me insane sleeping in this cold, empty bed. I have work with Severus tomorrow, so I'm going to bed. I love you so much, Harry._  
_Please come home soon,_  
_Draco_

_Dear Harry,_  
_Five weeks. You've been gone for five weeks. This is the longest we've been apart since we started dating. I miss you so much. I really wish you were here. I slipped a little further into my depression yesterday. I'm still not sure what caused it. I've been speaking with Healer Maccabee twice a week and speaking with Pansy almost every day. I really hope you get to come home soon, but Minister Shacklebolt doesn't seem overly confident. He seems slightly frustrated with the lack of preparation on the part of the preliminary sector. I'm sorry this is taking so long. I'm sure that you are just as tired of being in Argentina as I am. I really hope that everything is going okay for you. I hope that the Weasel and Hermione aren't getting on your nerves too bad with their couple stuff. I wish you were here. The bed seems too big without you, so I've been sleeping on the couch lately. Steve keeps me company most nights, but I find myself cuddling up more with your shirts than with him. Work with Severus is going well, and he says that if I keep up my skills I might be able to get an official internship with a larger apothecary or take over his when he retires. I really like being back in a lab. It takes me back to Hogwarts. I remember how much you hated Potions and Severus, but I never understood your differences until I accidentally put the two of you in the same small area. I miss you so much. Please promise me that you will come home safely in one piece. Please be careful, even in your practice drills. I know that you've done all of this before, but I always worry about you regardless. So, please be careful. I love you so much, Harry._  
_Please come home soon,_  
_Draco_

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! What did you think? Please leave a review and let me know! I love hearing from my readers! Thanks again for reading and have a fabulous day! :)  
~DrarryLover28


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters associated. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this story. I am writing this purely for fun.**

**A/N:** This chapter is the last chapter full of letters from Harry. This is also back in Harry's POV. The updates may become a little more spread out over the next couple weeks based on how much time I have to write the next chapter and how much time I have to update the written chapters while juggling class as well. Here is chapter 6 of Secrets, Secrets are No Fun! Enjoy!

* * *

_My dearest Draco,  
Today marks the second day of official field work. However, the extensive information is still in the final stages of becoming available. I miss you like crazy, Dray. I put a stasis charm on Steve so he maintains your scent and doesn't pick up mine. It's now been three months since I've seen you. I really miss you! I hope that you're doing okay. Kingsley hasn't come by to give us updates in almost three weeks. Ron and Hermione have been arguing for the last few days. At this point, so many topics have come up, I'm almost certain neither of them actually remember what started the argument. It makes me miss you even more because it reminds me of the fight we had the week before I left, and I worry we didn't solve the issue completely. I know you said everything was fine, but I can't help but feel like it isn't. I'm really sorry for cutting this short, but I have a really early morning tomorrow and need to get some sleep so I don't get myself or someone else hurt or killed. I love you so much, Dray.  
See you soon,  
Harry_

* * *

_My dearest Draco,  
I can't imagine how hard this must be for you. Three and a half months is way too long for us to be apart. I don't want to worry you, but I can tell the time has begun to affect my focus slightly. I was caught off guard by one of the other Aurors and barely missed a rather nasty stinging hex in this morning's drills. We have been alternating between field work and drills every few days. Due to the seemingly small number of them, however, it appears that my presence may be rendered unnecessary. I am becoming more and more frustrated and irritated at how this case has been progressing. I'm also becoming increasingly more worried because Kingsley hasn't given anyone a single update on our families in over a month. I really hope that you are doing okay. I wonder almost every day if you've found some comfort in talking with Pansy. Kingsley also told me several months ago that you started speaking with a mind healer, and I am very proud of you for doing so. I know it couldn't have been easy finding Healer Maccabee, much less finding the courage to discuss your inner most thoughts. Maybe some of my Gryffindor traits are starting to rub off on you. I can see you rolling your beautiful eyes at me regarding my last statement. I miss those eyes so much. I miss having you in my arms every night. I miss being able to see your very animated expressions. I miss you, my Dragon, and I know you miss me. I really do hope that you are doing well. Steve is slowly losing your scent as mine takes over, but I hope that I am back home with you before your scent has vanished completely. I have to go. My supervisor is about to start the daily briefing meeting. I love you so much, Dray.  
See you soon,  
Harry_

* * *

_Draco,  
I'm not sure if this letter will find you, but please do not worry. I have had a small mishap in the field. Our sector was ambushed and I have been taken hostage. I am trying to stay as strong and positive as possible, but I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on. I miss you so much, Dragon, and I think about you every day. I know that this isn't easy on you, but please be strong for me. Please keep your mind on positive things. Please, Dray. I really need you to be there when I get home. They are coming back, so I must go. I love you so much, Dray.  
I hope to see you soon,  
Harry_

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review with your thoughts. Also, if you have some ideas that you would like to see in future chapter or as an associated one shot, please let me know in a review or PM. If you like this so far, I have another WIP and three one shots. Again, thank you for reading and have a magnificent day!  
~DrarryLover28


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters associated. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this story and am writing purely for fun.**

**A/N:** This is back in Draco's POV and is the last chapter solely composed of letters. Jacklyn is the name I decided for Blaise's wife, because none was given, and I really don't see him and Pansy getting married...Anyway, here is chapter 7. Enjoy! :)

* * *

_Dear Harry,_  
_I miss you so much. I know you miss me too. It's been nearly seven weeks since you started your mission. I wonder if you've even started working or training for the actual field work yet. It makes me wonder why it was so urgent for you to leave if you aren't even doing anything yet. I wish you were here. Minister Shacklebolt says you wish that you had something with my scent. I gave him Steve. He really isn't doing much for me here anymore. He doesn't talk to me or hold me back. I really just want you back. I've been looking more seriously into getting a dog. I think an Alaskan Husky would be the best. I've heard that they are extremely loyal to their owners. I'm waiting for you to get home so we can pick one out together. Pansy told me that a friend of hers recommends a female instead of a male Husky because they don't get as aggressive. I put a stasis charm on Steve after I gave him one last big hug for you. Work with Severus is going well. He is teaching me how to brew more advanced potions. Mother came by the other day to check on me. She just wants to make sure that I'm not thinking dark thoughts while you're gone. Healer Maccabee thinks that I'm doing well, considering the circumstances. I'm trying to stay positive for you, Lion. I miss you so much. Severus has come over to discuss duties for the shop while he is gone on holiday next week, so I must go. I love you so much, Harry._  
_Please come home soon,_  
_Draco_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_  
_Two months into a three weeks mission. I miss you so much. I really wish you were here. I feel distracted. I really don't want to worry you because you need to stay completely focused, but I had a small accident in the lab yesterday. Mother took me to St. Mungo's for a small concussion and a few broken ribs. I wasn't paying attention to how many times I was stirring a highly finicky potion. Fortunately, the blast was contained to my own personal station, so clean up will be easy. I hope that Steve is keeping you company. I'm sure that he isn't the same, but I hope he helps with some of the loneliness. Minister Shacklebolt stopped in two days ago to check in. He says that you caught a small hex in training last week. Please be careful. I know that Hermione was able to fix it without any trouble, but please stay safe. I really need your opinion on the dog. I've been going to a few of the Muggle shelters in London and have found three beautiful dogs. I know that you probably want me to get one now, but I don't want to make that decision until you get back. I can see you rolling your eyes at my moment of dependence, but she will be your dog as well. Mother is calling me for supper. Please be careful, Lion. Don't let your Gryffindor courage and bravery get in the way of common sense. I love you so much, Harry._  
_Please come home soon,_  
_Draco_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_  
_Nine and a half weeks. Please tell me you are nearly finished with this mission. Minister Shacklebolt keeps telling me that the mission is getting closer to completion, but I'm having trouble believing him. I don't understand why you are required to stay there if nothing is happening. I wish that you could come home until you were actually needed, but I know that you can't. I don't know why, but Minister Shacklebolt seems to be getting more anxious about this mission the longer it continues. It makes me wonder if the rest of the Ministry knows about this assignment and leads me to believe that they don't. Pansy and Blaise came by the house today. Blaise brought his children. They are so cute. Little Caden is almost eight and not so little anymore. Jazlyn looks more and more like Jacklyn every time I see her. They were asking for Uncle Harry, and it made me want to cry. I miss you so much, Harry. I wish you were here. I know I keep saying that, but it's true. Mother visited again. She's been stopping by a lot more often since the potions accident. Severus got back from Holiday yesterday, so I don't need to be at the apothecary every day now. Severus is worried about me. He doesn't say it, but it's all over his face. Every little thing that happens that is out of the ordinary, he hovers. It's strange. I'm glad he's there for me, but it's also weird because it just isn't like him. Anyway, I'm rambling. I miss our nightly talks. Please stay safe and be careful as you start official field work. It's really late here, and I'm going to bed. I love you so much, Harry.  
Please come home soon,_  
_Draco_

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a review letting me know your thoughts! I really am interested in what you have to say. Also, I am almost finished with this story...hopefully. Draco and Harry may decide that they don't like where I've planned to end the story, but I digress. Again, thank you so much for reading! Have a marvelous day!  
~DrarryLover28


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor will ever own Harry Potter or any characters associated. They all belong to the wonder J.K. Rowling. I am making any money from this story. It is purely for fun.**

**A/N:** This chapter is in Harry's POV, and is set closer to the actual present. It is actual plot with one letter at the end. Harry's use of parchment in chapter 6 will be explained in this one if anyone was curious. Please leave a review letting me know what you think! Please enjoy! :)

* * *

In the dungeons of somewhere I didn't recognize I had been taken prisoner. It was a set up. The third sector of field agents had received orders from the head of staff to deploy—thinking that the first and second sectors had already been sent out. That, however, was not the case. Something happened way above our heads on the hierarchical food chain. Ron and I were sent in with the rest of our sector to aid in the acquisition of our targets that we had been sitting on for nearly three and a half months. What we expected to find was about twenty other Aurors having some minor difficulties in the arrests of the targets.

However, what we actually found were our five targets waiting for us. As the duel began we quickly realized that this was an ambush and we were in way over our heads. We tried and fought as best as we could, however, our best was not enough. One of the newer recruits was hit his several nasty hexes and collapsed from blood loss and another was hit directly with the Killing curse. I lost focus for only a micro-second, but that was enough for my opponent to get the upper hand and hit me with _Incarcerous_. I was on the ground being held by invisible ropes before Ron even heard the hex hit me. I was then quickly picked up by the burliest man in the ambush and taken to the dungeon of somewhere I didn't recognize.

They didn't side-along Apparate me, which I quickly meant we were still in Argentina somewhere—but I also doubted anyone else knew where to find me, and I was quickly losing hope. I asked my captors if, for the sake of my sanity, they would allow me a quill, self-inking or otherwise, and parchment. I was allowed to write letters, but obviously wasn't allowed to send them. I guess they figured that if they really wanted to keep me hostage, it was probably better that I didn't become a basket case in the process.

_Dear Draco,  
I know my last letter was short and sounded panicked, and I apologize for that. I'm locked in some dungeon somewhere in Argentina. I have been here for…I think almost five days, if the light coming in and out from the stair case is from the sun and not an interior source. I miss you so much, and I hope that I am found soon so I can return home to me. They have already beaten me pretty bad, and haven't healed really anything. I am so thankful right now that Hermione taught me wandless and wordless healing spells. It's been a life saver thus far. I'm not sure how long they intend to keep me here, but if I had to guess, I'm assuming it is indefinitely. Unless the other Aurors find me before they beat me to death. I'm not sure how many more blows to the head I can sustain before I start to forget things. To be honest, I think I've already started. I'm so sorry about this, Dray. I know I should have been more careful, but I only lost focus for a micro-second. I know you're going to kill me whenever I get home, alive or otherwise. I miss you so much, Dray. I am trying my hardest to heal my physical injuries as quickly and completely as possible to prevent them from getting worse. I'm not sure who exactly is behind this, but I suspect it has something to do with the fact that Kingsley hasn't been around to give us updates in nearly six weeks. I love you so much, Dray. Never forget that. I really need to go and get some rest before they come in again. I hope to see you soon. I'm so sorry that I let this happen. I love you so much, Dragon.  
Hope to see you soon,  
Harry_

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought or if you found any spelling/grammatical mistakes! Again thank you for reading! Have a fabulous day! :)  
~DrarryLover28


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Harry Potter or any other characters associated. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this story and am writing strictly for entertainment purposes.**

**A/N:** This chapter is in Draco's POV and is written in present time. The rest of the story from here on out will be set in the present. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I have written at least one more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me a review with your thoughts! Here is Chapter 9 of Secrets, Secrets are No Fun! Enjoy! :)

* * *

After three weeks of being told that Harry was resting in an undisclosed hospital in an unknown country, I decided that I was going to meet with Minister Shacklebolt personally. I had owled him a few days ago to confirm out meeting time. I was anxious to find out more on Harry's condition as well as a timeline regarding his return home. As I walked into the Minister Shacklebolt's office, I felt something was off. It felt like there was a third magic signature, albeit very weak.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy." _Mr. Malfoy? When did he start getting so formal?_

"Hello, Minister Shacklebolt. I was wondering if you had any new information on Harry's condition or a tentative timeframe for his return home. I know it sounds stupid, but I really would like to help him continue his treatment and healing from home."

"Mr. Potter remains stable. As for him returning home, we are not certain when or if he will be discharged. I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, that Mr. Potter is in the best possible hands at the moment. I know that this is difficult, but you just need to be patient." _Mr. Potter? Since when has he EVER called Harry 'Mr. Potter'? And, again, with the formal address when speaking with me. Shacklebolt hasn't called me Mr. Malfoy in nearly three and a half years…_

"Minister Shacklebolt, are you well today? You seem slightly off."

The look in his eyes confirmed my suspicions that he wasn't exactly himself. However, I had anticipated him to simply brush it off as a minor cold or allergy. Instead, he became incredibly defensive extremely quickly.

"I am perfectly fine!" he snapped.

But at that moment, I noticed a small twitch in his upper right cheek and heard a muffled sound from somewhere in the office. I had never known Minister Shacklebolt to have a twitch in such an odd place on his face, but did remember teasing a fellow classmate about it during my years at Hogwarts. I had only ever known one person to have a twitch like that, but…it couldn't be! That was completely preposterous.

"My apologies, sir. I was just making sure everything was okay. You haven't come by the house in several months. I was beginning to get worried until you finally responded to my owl. And I'm sorry for disturbing you here. It's just that I really want Harry home, and I know you do, too. Thank you for your time Minister. I appreciate everything you've done throughout the mission. Good-bye, sir."

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy," he said curtly. _'Good day'? That isn't like Shacklebolt at all, especially when said in that tone. Something is up that he isn't saying…_

Leaving the office, I walked to the Apparition point in the annex and was instantly standing in our sitting room. However, I was not expecting to find Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch, both looking as though they hadn't slept in several days. It was extremely worrying to see Harry's best friends here, especially after the odd meeting I'd just had with the Minister.

"Draco, there is something we need to tell you. Please sit," Hermione instructed.

"Okay. But before I do, would you two like some tea? You look like you could use some."

"No, thank you. We appreciate the offer, but we don't have much time. Please sit down," Hermione instructed once more. Ron was being awfully quiet sitting next to his wife.

"What's going on, Hermione? You two look like you haven't slept in days."

"That's because we haven't," Ron spoke up, his voice empty of any anger or malice. "As you know, Harry was kidnapped a few weeks ago. However, contrary to what the Minister told you, he still hasn't been found. The whole team has looked everywhere we can think of, but we can't find any trace of him anywhere. There's nothing."

"What do you mean? He's in a hospital somewhere in Europe. I just spoke with Minister Shacklebolt earlier this afternoon."

"No, Draco. He isn't. We were told that he had been found as well, but when we asked to see him all our requests were denied. Something is wrong in the Ministry. Harry shouldn't have even been sent into the field, let alone into an ambush."

"We know that this is hard for you, but we could really use your help. We have gotten permission from the Head Coordinator for the mission as well as all the sector supervisors. We are trying as hard as possible to find Harry quickly, but also keep the search from reaching Kingsley. Can you help us find him, Draco?"

All I could do was nod as the information sank in. Harry was abducted and was still missing. Shacklebolt had provided false information to everyone involved in the mission. The search was being kept out of the Ministry. Harry had been missing for several weeks and may not even still be alive…

That night, I curled up in my bed and cried into Harry's pillow. I clung to a picture of us as I tried to force myself to calm down, but it was no use. Harry was still missing and wasn't very likely to be found. After nearly an hour and a half of crying, I finally managed to calm myself down enough to get some very restless sleep. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day…_

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think. I really love hearing your feedback, and I will respond to every review! Again, thank you so much for reading! Have a magnificent day! :)  
~DrarryLover28


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters associated. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this story and am writing for sport.**

**A/N:** This chapter is still in the present time and in Draco's POV as is the final chapter. Please leave me a review or shoot me a PM letting me know what you thought or if you have any ideas for my next chapter fic. I know this chapter is long, but it is worth it because the last few have been kind of short. So, here is Chapter 10 of Secrets, Secrets are No Fun! Enjoy! :)

* * *

The next day started early, even for me. I woke up at 4:30 to get ready and met everyone to discuss the plan at 5:45. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Blaise, and the rest of the Aurors assigned to the mission were gathered in my living room. They had narrowed down the search area to two houses that were hidden in heavily wooded areas. We were split into two groups. Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, myself, and ten Aurors were group one and were to search the closer of the two houses to the base. Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and the other fifteen Aurors were group two and were to search the second and larger of the two locations.

As we set off to our portkey locations, I was already beginning to feel nervous. Ron and Blaise had told me some of the spells that I was allowed to use if we came under attack, and I just hoped that I would remember them all if needed. We all landed together at the edge of the base in Argentina and from there we immediately started off in the direction of the hidden house. All I could think about was finding Harry and getting him home.

We finally reached the house and slowly made our way in, Aurors first then me and Hermione. Ron and Blaise both stayed back with me while Pansy was put on protection duty for Hermione, not that she needed it, but Ron had insisted. As we cleared room after room of the house, I was quickly losing hope in finding Harry here. That hope was demolished as we cleared the last room and Harry was nowhere to be found.

Blaise looked over at me and gave an encouraging smile, "He's probably in the other location."

I could only nod as my world was slowly collapsing in on me. I was devastated that we still hadn't found Harry and was fearful that we never would…at least not alive. He'd already been held hostage for weeks, and that was assuming that they hadn't killed him yet. My heart dropped into my stomach. Suddenly, a message from the Beta Team came over the radio.

"Alpha Team, this is Beta Team Leader. We need extra hands over here. We've found a large group of Death Eaters that are protecting a back room. Repeat, we've found a large group of Death Eater protecting a back room and we need back up."

"Beta Team, this is Alpha Team Leader. We are on our way now."

And with that, we were off. We couldn't apparate directly to the house because none of us had ever actually seen it, but most of the Aurors had seen the surrounding flora. We were able to apparate and side-along to the outskirts of the property, where we continued running until we were in the bowels of the house. When we caught up to the Beta Team, it was clear that they were at a standstill.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't pathetic little Draco Malfoy. I didn't realize that you were brave enough to become an Auror, or qualified for that matter. How's dear old mummy and daddy? Are they enjoying their stay in Azkaban?"

"Just ignore them, Dray. They're just trying to get under your skin," Blaise said quietly, as I nodded my understanding.

I was succeeding in ignoring them until I was abruptly hit with a wordless hex. I fell to the ground with a groan and with that, the standstill erupted into a very nasty wand fight. Hermione was at my side healing me before I even hit the ground. Pansy and Blaise formed a wall in front of us so we wouldn't be hit by stray spells. Ron quickly moved his way to the front of the pack accurately firing off spells to disarm and destroy the Death Eaters.

"You're going to be fine, Draco. Okay? Just stay still a moment longer and you will be good as new. I promise. Then we can find Harry. Okay?" Hermione asked as she continued to heal my wounds.

I nodded in response while trying to keep my eyes on the battle that was taking place. It looked like the Aurors had knocked out all but three or four of the Death Eaters while the Death Eaters had only taken out three of our side. As soon as Hermione finished healing me, she quickly made her way to the others who were injured.

I stood up warily, wand drawn, ready to fight as Blaise hit the last Death Eater with the Killing Curse. I quickly realized what had happened as the other Aurors blasted the door to the back room opened and started shouting. Blaise helped me steady myself on my feet as we slowly walked over to meet up with the group of Aurors already at the door.

Once at the threshold, I cautiously look in. All I could see were several Aurors gathered around a few areas in the room, one of which was a post. One of the Aurors moved, and I could see chains that looked like they had been used recently. My heart constricted painfully in my chest. Soon after, Ron looked up and motioned for me to come over by him.

I walked carefully to his side and saw Harry, finally. I had been waiting for months to see my beloved and now that it was here, I couldn't help but let a few tears loose. He looked like he'd been beaten pretty severely and frequently. When I went to cup his cheek, he flinched but didn't back out of the touch and instead looked at me.

"Hi babe. You're safe. I'm here. They're not going to hurt you anymore, I promise. Shh. You're safe. I'm here. I'm here. They can't hurt you anymore," I kept saying over and over in his ears as he clung to me and sobbed.

Soon, Hermione came up and gave Harry a calming draught and sedative so she could transport him safely to St. Mungo's. As soon as we apparated to the hospital, Harry was rushed into a back room to be diagnosed and treated. Several hours later, Hermione came out looking more ragged than before and said that he'd been hurt bad, but they were able to repair most of the damage. There were a few bones and other nonphysical injuries that they would have to fix later. But, Harry was stable and that's all I cared about.

I walked into the room and saw his beautiful emerald eyes looking at me blankly. I sat on the edge of the bed and started to smooth his hair down, to no avail, but it was done out of comfort. The longer I sat there the more intently Harry looked at me. I was about to question his look when he finally opened his mouth to talk.

"Who are you?"

My heart sank.

**A/N:** I know this is incredibly sad. Please don't hate me. It gets better in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and please leave me a review! I love hearing your feedback! Have a wonderful day!  
~DrarryLover28


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Harry Potter or any characters associated. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this story and am writing it purely for fun.**

**A/N:** FINAL CHAPTER! This chapter kind of rushes through some things, but it also kind of acts as an epilogue to the overall story. The stuff is skims over is not important to the overall plot line and therefore I didn't feel the need to include it. Regardless, I really hope you enjoy this! Please leave me a review letting me know what you think and if you have any ideas for my next chapter fic, you can send me a review or a PM. I love reading your feedback! Without further ado, here is the FINAL CHAPTER of Secrets, Secrets as No Fun. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Five years. We had been together for five years. And all of those memories, all those wonderful, precious moments were completely wiped from his brain. Hermione stayed with me for the first several nights as we tried everything we could think of to bring his memories back. Although it hurt me to know that he didn't remember who I was, it hurt me more to know that he was in pain and I couldn't help him.

After the first week in the hospital, Hermione and the head Healer thought it would be best to take Harry home. They hoped that putting him back in a familiar environment would jog his memory, but they weren't overly hopeful that he would remember everything. They promised me that they were going to continue working to figure out the nature of the memory loss, but also told me that if it wasn't caused by a spell, there was little hope for reversal. That nearly killed me.

For the first month, Harry woke up almost every night from nightmares screaming. Every time it happened hurt me more than the last. We worked every day trying to get him to remember things from our past. It was a long process with little improvement, but he finally remembered my name and what I was to him. That made the memory loss a little easier to handle.

Ron, Blaise, and Pansy had started a secondary investigation to look into what had caused the miscommunication and had a lot of success finding the culprit. It seemed that my initial thought was right, even though I never shared it with anyone. Theodore Nott had polyjuiced himself to look like Minister Shacklebolt while keeping him locked in a wardrobe. It made me cringe to know that one of my friends from school could do that to someone I loved, even if they didn't approve of my choice in companion.

"Draco?" a voice softly asked, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Harry? What's wrong? Do you need something?"

He shook his head. "Have you seen a green velvet box? I put it in my bedside table before I left, and I can't find it."

"Before you left for where? How long ago did you put it there?" I asked, genuinely curious but hopeful it was before Argentina.

"Before Argentina, Dragon. Did you forget that I had been gone for nearly four months and captured for nearly two weeks?"

"You remember Argentina?"

"Of course I do. I wrote you all these letters, but I can't seem to find them either. You haven't seen the letters or the box have you?"

"No, I haven't. But do you understand how wonderful it is that you remember Argentina, Harry?" I asked excitedly as he looked at me with a very confused expression on his face. It finally dawned on me that he was unaware that he'd been home for just over a month.

"Harry? How long have you been home?"

"A few days, silly. Are you okay? Your memory seems to be going a little wonky," he joked.

"I'm fine. But Lion, you've been home for over a month. You were in the hospital for almost two weeks once you got back. It's been six weeks since the end of the mission, not a few days."

With that, Harry seemed to understand that his memory had been altered slightly. "I need to talk to Hermione," he announced abruptly, apparating not a moment later.

Several hours after he had disappeared, Harry finally returned home—via floo this time. As soon as he caught his balance, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. It was one of my Harry's famous 'I love you more than the world' hugs, and I couldn't help but feel safe there in his arms.

"I love you so much, Dragon. So much. I'm sorry that I was gone so long. I really am sorry. I missed you so much, Dray. I thought about you every day and prayed that you were okay here. I'm so sorry I was gone for so long, but I love you regardless. Please forgive me," he begged, pulling back to look into my eyes.

I nodded. "Did you figure out where your letters and box went?"

"I did. Apparently, Ron found the letters in my personal belongings after they cleaned out the base, and I gave Hermione the box out of confusion. So, here are the letters that I wrote to you while I was gone," he said, handing me a small wooden box full of small pieces of parchment.

I sat down and read through them all, laughing at some and crying at few. Harry sat next to me on the couch reading my letters to him while I read his letters to me. It was nice and just like it used to be. He had always been the faster of the two of us when it came to reading. When I finally finished reading his letters, I looked up to see him knelt down on one knee in front of me with the green velvet box in his hands.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you more than the world. I will always love you more than the world. And although work may take us away from each other, I know that you will always be here when I return and I for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning with you beside me and go to sleep every night with you in my arms. I want to raise our Alaskan Husky named Lily with you. I want to adopt as many children as we can handle with you. I want to do everything with you for the rest of my life. So, in summary, I love you so much, Dragon. Will you please do me the amazing honor of marrying me?"

I had tears in my eyes and running down my face in joy, as I nodded yes. Just as Harry finished placing the beautiful, simple, silver band on my finger, Lily jumped up on our laps and sat there waiting for us to play with her. I couldn't help but laugh, and Harry was laughing too.

We got married six months later and adopted three boys and two girls. James Sirius, Albus Severus, Scorpius Hyperion, Lily Luna, and Annabelle Narcissa. It was perfect. Everything was beautiful and perfect and safe. I loved every minute of it.

**A/N: **Ta-da! It's finally finished. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! I'm so excited because this is the first chapter fic I have finished! It's wonderful! Thank you so, so, so much for reading! I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed. It means the world to me! I would love to hear your feed back, so please leave me a review! Have a marvelous day! :)  
~DrarryLover28


End file.
